WANTED Husband
by codename000
Summary: After the feud between Vongola and Shimon, 9th goes to Tsuna's house and asks Tsuna to find a Husband. If not, 9th will die of sadness so Tsuna doesn't have a choice! With news spreading about the wanted husband, Who will tsuna choose? Ratings might go
1. What's an uke?

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

Author's Note: 9th's character is somehow similar to Milch Stresseman in Nodame Cantabile. They have the same clothes if you've notice. A lot of doujins make 9th cracked which I got my reference. I can't actually grasp tsuna's character because it keeps on changing on the story. I wanted him to be somehow sarcastic and cruel just like on some crack pairings like 6927. Crack fic.

* * *

_Rewritten: 05-14-11_

* * *

Wanted! Husband

**Chapter 1: What's an uke?**

After the conclusion of the feud between Vongola and Shimon family, everything was back to the way it was before. Tranquil mornings even if there was Reborn and Lambo to destroy it-but not today for Reborn wasn't there- and no more enemies for the time being, well, he'd rather have that as forever. After all, he was still Dame-Tsuna, even if he was crowned Vongola tenth.

Weekends have always been a cup of tea for Sawada Tsunayoshi, it was always his days for resting. He lay by the bed, his other arm on the back of his head supporting him, while the other held a manga. Everything was peace and quiet, yes, peace and quiet. Now if only that blades of a helicopter would stop for it was making too many noises that destroys Tsuna's serenity, everything would be still and quiet. A gush of wind entered in his room by the window, which made every paper flew to different directions.

Tsuna wanted to believe that everything was in peace. He tried meditating, closing his eyes and repeating the word "peace" in his mind, until.

"TSUNAYOSHI-KUN~!"

A voice he clearly knew shouted his name, and he didn't like it one bit. Truly it was thoughtful of him to visit-for he rarely does so-, but it only meant two things, either it was for a mission, or just visiting for the sole purpose of seeing him. He'd choose the latter. Hearing the helicopter getting closer by the sound of its engine, Tsuna rushed out of his house to see his visitor. Said boy braised himself because of the wind, as the helicopter started to descend in front of his house.

"HIEE! Grandpa!"

9th stepped out of the helicopter, wearing sunglasses, and smiled sparkly. Tsuna grimaced at the sight. The old man walked up to Tsuna and said Tsuna's name. The boy looked around, seeing that most of his neighbors have already stepped out of their houses to see the commotion. Tsuna panicked because of this. Still, he wanted to know why 9th would go all the way to visit him from Italy.

"9th? Why are you here? You even brought that helicopter! Uwaaah! People are looking! Please remove the helicopter!" Tsuna pleaded as he ran his arms frantically, trying to slice the invisible air.

"Ohoho, let people look," he glanced at Tsuna who was now glaring at him, he shuddered, "But since you asked, Okay then." He turned around to the helicopter and clapped his hands. "Chauffer of the helicopter, pick me up later."

The man appeared all black and mafia-like, and saluted 9th. "Yes boss." Then the helicopter took off, leaving Tsuna and 9th alone.

* * *

They were at Tsuna's room, even though it is mess up because of the papers scattered around, much to what 9th commented as he entered the room. Tsuna glared at him, and thought, "_THIS WAS YOUR FAULT, you old man_!"

Both of them sat at the floor, staring at each other. 9th abruptly grabbed Tsuna's hands, which made Tsuna raise a brow in confusion, and said with sparkling eyes, "Even though it's fast, please find a husband, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna froze with the words that 9th dropped on him. Thinking it was because he heard it wrong, he asked, "Come again?"

"Please find a husband," 9th answered seriously.

The boy stood and was clearly shocked. He came to his senses, and yelled,

"Ehhhhhh? What are you talking about 9th! I'm only 15! And you even said husband! Shouldn't it be wife? Besides, why should I find a husband?"

"That's because I'm already old! I might die soon! That's my last request for you," 9th exclaimed, faking sobs.

"_What's this old man? Was 9th really this selfish?I feel sorry for Xanxus," _Tsuna thought.

"Besides, you're not a husband material,"9th cried out, clenching his fist. He continued, "

You're a wife material! Right! An uke(1)!"

Tsuna felt an arrow hit him in the chest, right on the word manliness. _Just a second, what's an uke?_

"You're the type who would look good in aprons, maid, and nurse outfits or even regular girl's clothing! Yes! Just like in my fantasies," the elder shouted, blushing at the same time.

Tsuna felt a vein popping on his face, his face darkening. _YOU'RE ONE OF THOSE RETARDED OLD MANS! _Tsuna hated when someone insults his manliness, truly he does look feminine, but after all the fights and trainings he had because of Reborn he have already grown! Imagine his reaction when 9th brought out a box, saying it was a fantasy box, where all your fantasies can be transferred and seen there. _Wait, did he have that when he came to my room?_

The scenes in the box made Tsuna's face dimmed darker; it was probably the biggest mistake of 9th showing that box to Tsuna.

The box showed a scene where Tsuna was wearing a pink, frilly apron. The only reaction that Tsuna came up with, was his mouth agape, clearly shocked, and he thought, _"What the."_

"Welcome home, Dear! Would you like a bath? Dinner? Or me," Imaginary Tsuna asked, blushing furiously, looking so adorable.

9th blushed, pointing at the screen then looking at Tsuna, and said, "Right! Just like that!"

_Retarded, Crazy. _

While blushing and drooling, 9th said "Or like this!"

The scene was now Tsuna on a maid outfit. Tsuna didn't want to explain it any further because he's at the point of killing 9th._Die old man!_

However, even if the killing intent was present in the air, 9th simply didn't notice.

"There's still more! Nurse Tsuna, school uniform, bondage, handcuffs, everything!" 9th wiped off his drool and sighed contently. Before the box could show any more fantasies that 9th thought, Tsuna quickly transfers to hyper mode and destroys the box.

9th stared at the debris and felt the world crushing down on him. He pushed his hand forward, and cried, "Ahhh! My beautiful fantasy box!" The man cried over his loss.

Tsuna grimaced as he dusted of his hands. He shot a glance on 9th, uttering, "Please don't use me in your fantasies 9th. It's disgusting."

"Ouch! That hurts Tsunayoshi-kun! I'm not the only one who's doing it you know," he retorted, one of his hands clutching his chest.

Though it's oblivious to Tsuna, a lot of people fantasize him, especially boys.

Tsuna's face became darker. "So you're not the only one who is doing it? Then there are still others. Mind telling me who," the boy asked, crackling his fist.

9th started to cower in fear as he backed away from Tsuna, who only stepped forward for each step 9th backed away. He put a mental note on his head, _don't make tsunayoshi angry. He's scary._

"AnywayFindAHusbandOrElseI'llDieOfSadnessGoodbye!" 9th immediately yelled while running out of Tsuna's room.

The brunette sighed heavily as he felt the world on his shoulders. Knowing 9th, and possibly Reborn, he knew he had no choice but to do it. _Ah, but what's an uke? Hmmm…_

In the meantime, as Tsuna ponders what an uke is, news about Tsuna wanting a husband spreads to the guardians, to some friends like Dino, Spanner, Irie and the others, and even to the small family they've fought recently, namely, the Shimon Family.

TBC.

* * *

Omake!

"Uke…..u-ke. Ah! Uke! Hmm, it says here that an uke is one who receives. Receives what?" Tsuna asked his self, after reading the definition on the dictionary.

"Dame-Tsuna, that means you're a person who gets penetrated by the seme(2)," Reborn replied, which only confused Tsuna more.

Tsuna glanced at Reborn, and said, "Eh?Penetrated? By what? Seme? What's a seme?"

The brunette heard a snore, clearly, Reborn went back to sleep.

"Ah! Reborn! Don't sleep while I'm still talking to you!" Tsuna complained as his brows furrowed.

"AHH! Mou! What's an Uke and Seme?"

* * *

(1)Uke – In yaoi(3), uke is the one who receives, or bottoms. In biology, they are the lesser dominant in a relationship, especially in sex. Though no idea, why is that connected in Biology. (It's not connected really. In short, if it's a boy and girl relationship, he is the girl.

(2)Seme – Also in yaoi, seme is the one who penetrates the uke, or tops. More dominant figure in the relationship, also in sex.

(3)Yaoi – boy to boy relationship.


	2. What's with these vongola bosses!

**HAVEN'T EDITED/REWRITTEN THIS. TIRING.**

* * *

Disclaimer:

"Santa-san, I want KHR for my Christm-"

"No."

"Eh?But you didn't let me finish!"

"Still no."

TAT. "I'll become the evil santa!:D What do you say about that?"

"Don't care. Just pick a different gift to get this over with."

"Then desorden doujinshis or ririadoll doujins.=3="

"I don't give perverted things."

Author's note: Ehe. Been a long time since I updated this. Lately, I'm not in the mood to continue my fanfics.=3=. Crappy chapter. I have nothing to say about Gio-san's Character. -shoots self- Btw, I don't read what I write.

Same rules. Italicized equals to tsuna's thoughts. There would be various italicized sentences that cannot be Tsuna's so just guess.;P. I'm evil.

* * *

Chapter two:What's with these vongola bosses?

Tsuna's room.-

"Mmmm... Five more minutes.." the brown-haired boy mumbled as he roll over his bed.

Hehe. My descendant sure is cute!

Now, Tsuna just thought of something. He is half-awake and he's wondering why THERE IS ANOTHER PERSON BESIDE HIM ON HIS BED!

Tsuna is somehow afraid to look who's behind him. For a Vongola tenth boss, he'll never learn. He's DameTsuna afterall.

Hiieee! He maybe an assassin, or a burglar!

.

.

.

Tsuna's scared expression has been changed into a grimed one. Unfortunately, the unknown person just grope his butt.

Outraged, Tsuna yelled, "What the hell do you think you're doing you pervert?" as he grabbed the person's shirt and threw him on the opposite side.

"Hoh~. Just as I expected from Vongola Decimo. ",the unknown person uttered while smirking at the same time, as he landed perfectly.

"EHH? The unknown perverted person is Giotto-san? HIIEE!"Tsuna cried, as he looked at the present man in front of him.

Giotto chuckled. "Ohayou, Tsunayoshi-kun. Giotto replied, as he flashed a smile to Tsuna. And I'm not a pervert." he continued.

"YES YOU ARE! YOU GROPED MY BUTT!"

"No I'm not. Hehe. And it's such a nice feeling."Giotto blushed as he look at his hand.

"SO YOU'RE REALLY A PERVERT!"Tsuna yelled to Giotto.

"NO I'M NOT! It's just the same way how I wake my guardians."Giotto said to tsuna as he pouted slightly.

"You mean all of your guardians? I bet you were slapped or something."Tsuna said sarcastically.

"No. Just punched and some stuff. Daemon Spade seemed to like it so I stopped waking him up."

"..."

_Oh yeah, where's Reborn? He's usually the one who wakes me up._

Tsuna groaned.

_Mou. What's with these vongola bosses? First grandpa then now this?_

Tsuna glanced at the clock beside his bed. "HIEEE! 7:20? I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL! Hibari-san would bite me to death!"

_Hoh?Hibari-san?_

"Giotto-san, please go downstairs. "Tsuna asked Giotto as he put his hands on Giotto's back.

"Eh! WHY?"

"I'm going to take a shower."

"I'll come with you!"

_Who knows what you'll do to me you perverted founder!_

"Please. I'm already late so I have to hurry now." Tsuna replied as he pushed Giotto out of his room and locked the door.

Giotto pouted and said to himself, "Oh well. Might as well say hello to Nana. ",as he ran his hand to his hair.

Tsuna took a quick shower, put on his uniform, got his bag, and went downstairs to make way to the dining room where his mom is.

The brunette grimmed his expression as he saw the sight before him. Giotto was having tea with his mom, and both of them were laughing with flowers all over them.

"Ara, Tsu-kun. Ohayou."Nana greeted her son, and smiled at him. "Look who came to visit, its Uncle Giotto!" Nanan claimed cheerfully.

"I know Okaa-san. He's the one who woke me up WEIRDLY." Tsuna replied in a monotonous tone while expressing the word "weirdly" in a loud voice and looked at Giotto which is now going to the kotatsu and sat down.

"Ah! But Tsu-kun, aren't you running late?" Nana asked her son while looking at the wall clock.

"HIIEE! Yes I am! Bye Okaa-san!" Tsuna replied, as he ran to the door.

Unfortunately, Giotto pulled his bag even though he's sitting at the floor.

"Giotto-san. What is this?"

"Don't leave me! Play with me!"Giotto announced as he is still pulling Tsuna's school bag.

" I... need.. to go to.. school!" Tsuna managed to say while pulling his bag too. SOunds like a tug of war.

"Nyahaha! Tsuna, Play with Lambo-san too!" Lambo cheered as he clings to Tsuna.

"Ehh! I can't Lambo! I need to go to school! Giotto-san too!" Tsuna reasoned as he is still pulling his bag away from Giotto.

"Giotto-san will cry if Tsuna won't play with me!"Giotto replied imitating Lambo.

Nana saw what was happening so she suggested,"Ara Ara, Maa Tsu-kun. You're already late so might as well skipped school. Why don't you play with Uncle Giotto? He rarely visits after all."

"Nana~!" You can see the sparkle on Giotto's eyes as he said Nana.

Yeah! All is according to plan! Muahaha!

Tsuna hesitated a little but replied, "Eh? Okay." Nana got Lambo and said to him, "Why don't we eat, Lambo-kun?" Lambo nodded, as they head to the kitchen.

Giotto stood up and placed his hands on his waist. He flashed a cunning smile to Tsuna like he planned this or something and said, "Yosh! It's a date then."

Giotto grabbed Tsuna's hand and didn't bother to get his coat because its already hot outside. He opened the door and dragged Tsuna along with him.

Meanwhile, let's see how school is going for the guardians and the other characters that were informed about the "wanted husband" of Tsuna.

-NamimoriTsuna's classroom-

Gokudera is sulking at the corner of the classroom for his precious juudaime didn't go to school. The silver-haired by chuckled worriedly. "I'm sure Juudaime's just running late!" he said to himsef. "AHH! But what if he was abducted by some weird pervert? Like that pineapple-bastard! He might have heard about 9th's order to Juudaime!" he continued, as he is already pacing on the back of the classroom.

"Maa Maa, Gokudera. I'm sure he's just late." Yamamoto said assuring though deep inside he's really worried.

"Shut up, baseball-freak! Don't fucking read my thoughts!" Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto who is still smiling.

"Haha, But you're saying it out loud already so I don't need to read it. In fact, I think everyone heard it. "

Gokudera was speechless.

_Damn! Where the hell is Juudaime!_

-NamimoriPrincipal's Office-

"Whoa, so many trasferees in just one day. Just what in the world would happen soon? What do you think Rolo-san?" the principal said to Reborn.

"Fnnn. Thing will get interesting from now on." Reborn smirked as he looks at the student applications on the principal's table.

-OutsideDate-

_Mou! How did this happen again? Uwaahh!_

Tsuna blushed as he went out of the fitting room. Giotto's eyes sparkled, which means approval of what Tsuna wore. The brunette was wearing a cute pastel sundress, which made him very cute and girly.

"TENCHOU! I'LL TAKE THIS ONE!" Giotto yelled as he clenched his fist.

"Ehh?"

-flashback-/outside-

"Hmm. Those clothes won't do well. "Giotto commented after looking at Tsuna's uniform.

Tsuna felt that what he heard would be a very bad thing.

"Yosh! Let's go look for clothes~" the blonde cheered as he drag tsuna by the arm.

-end of flashback-

Tsuna sighed. This would be a long day.

Giotto paid for Tsuna's clothes and they both exited the boutique.

Giotto stretched his hands. He then turned to Tsuna, and said "Let's go!" as he extends his hand to him.

Tsuna blushed and nodded, giving his hand to Giotto.

Since the narrator is quite lazy to write, he'll just skip to the latter part. Let's just say Tsuna didn't expect that he would have a good time with Giotto on their date. The last main highlight of the date was going to the jewelry shop, to choose something special as to what Giotto said to Tsuna.

Tsuna was ordered to pick one, so he did. He was a little hesitant at first because he didn't know what it was for and if it ever was for him, Giotto buying it seems too much.

He had a hard time picking one because they all look good but Tsuna is also taking a mind about the price. When he was looking, something caught his eye. Two gold rings, that when connected, the engraved text can be read.

"To the world you are one person, but to me you are the world. "

Tsuna kept staring at the rings. Giotto noticed this and went to Tsuna.

"Do you like those?" Giotto asked Tsuna and smiled.

Flustered, Tsuna hesitated a little, but nodded.

"I'll take these."Giotto said to the lady.

"Eh?" Tsuna was confused.

Giotto flashed a smile to Tsuna and said to him, "Let's go home."

-walking home-

"Ano.. Giotto-san, why did you buy the rings?" the brunette asked doubtingly.

Giotto faced Tsuna and extended the paper bag which hold the bought rings.

"It's for your wedding. Use it, okay?" Giotto smiled.

"... Yes."

Giotto leant down and kissed Tsuna on the cheek. Tsuna blushed at this matter which Giotto smirked at.

"I'll take that as a payment." He winked and pulled away. He walked away from Tsuna and bid his goodbye.

"EHHH?" Tsuna cried as he touched his cheek.

- END OF CHAP TWO-

Omake~

~9th special appearance~

"Ohoho. For those of you who want to order the fantasy box just dial this number.

002718699659805410048518486 and say "9th is milch" three times.

Then now you will know that the number is just fake. Duped!

"GRRR! IF THE PERSON TSUNA CHOOSE WILL HURT HIM, I'LL CURSE HIM!" Giotto said bitterly. G can only watch Giotto and say, "Oi Oi."

Author's note[again]: CRACK FAILED.-shoots self-. I thank everyone who reviewed. Including the onew who put this to their alert.:D. It shows you care. And for those who wants to criticize, I know more than to let you criticize my work. Except if its grammar then go.:P WOah. This was somehow very long! I find it somehow not used to it though. Review if you want me to continue.:P


End file.
